The Road Trip
by L.Mistika
Summary: En base a algunas fotos del rodaje de Once Upon a Time y de ideas locas de Tumblr, esta es mi versiónd de lo que puede pasar entre Emma Swan y Regina Mills en un viaje en coche hacia su final feliz.


Habían iniciado el viaje hacia Nueva York el día anterior bordeando la costa del país; tras hacer una pequeña escala en Boston para almorzar, estaban próximas a llegar al apartamento que Emma aún conservaba. Regina no estaba muy convencida de que fueran a encontrar al autor en esa ciudad en lugar de en Storybrooke o el propio Bosque Encantado. Sería, mágicamente hablando, lo más lógico. Aunque como bien había apuntado Emma, tanto ella como Rumpelstiltskin habían podido salir de la ciudad varias veces, por no mencionar aquel terrible episodio con Greg y Tamara, donde mencionaron que existían más seres mágicos en este mundo. Así que había claudicado. Como también había aceptado viajar en esa chatarra amarilla, aunque agradecía que su propietaria hubiera realizado buenas inversiones y funcionara perfectamente. Por lo menos tenía un buen equipo de sonido y eso era de agradecer. Trataba de esconderlo, pero estaba casi tan emocionada como la primera vez que montó a Rocinante de salir de ese pueblo y perderse en las sombras de los altos rascacielos, tomarse un café en un Starbucks y hacer todo un itinerario artístico-cultural; la única experiencia anterior que tenía en una gran ciudad, correspondía al viaje que realizó hasta Boston para adoptar a Henry. Aunque todo ello, sin perder de vista el objetivo principal, por supuesto. Así que decidió colocarse una cara de póker perfecto.

Era casi de noche cuando por fin aparcaron en el garaje del edificio donde vivieron Emma y Henry en Midtown. Regina estudió toda la edificación con ojo clínico. Era relativamente nuevo y parecía un barrio bastante seguro. Cuando entraron al apartamento el olor a cerrado las golpeó de lleno. Cuando la rubia abrió las ventanas y encendió las luces pudo ver que pese a la capa de polvo que se había depositado estos meses, era un apartamento muy moderno con el salón y la cocina integrada, dos habitaciones, dos baños y un pequeño balcón. En un lado había una fila de macetas con diferentes plantas y flores ya marchitas. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica apareciera en su rostro al recordar los domingos que pasaba con un Henry mucho más pequeño arreglando el jardín. Lo recordaba corriendo por el jardín y lleno de tierra y regalándole rosas como el pequeño príncipe que era.

-Henry las regaba con frecuencia antes de ir al colegio y las podaba. Supongo que su habilidad con la jardinería le viene de tu lado de la familia.

-Supongo que sí. Cuando era más pequeño, quería ayudarme con todo. La jardinería era una de las actividades que más disfrutábamos los fines de semana. Solía explicarle cómo plantarlas y cuidarlas. También solía arrancar flores y me las regalaba. Era tan adorable que no podía enfadarme con él.

-Es todo un caballero sin duda.

-Eso le viene de tu lado de la familia. ¿Te parece que pidamos algo para comer? Mañana podemos hacer una compra para unos cuantos días.

-Me parece perfecto. Aquí debo de tener algunos folletos.- dijo Emma buscando en un cajón del salón.- sí, aquí están. ¿Qué te apetece?

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme, Sheriff?- Regina se acercó lentamente hasta ponerse al lado de Emma.

-Uh.., tengo chino, una trattoria italiana que tienen unas pizzas deliciosas, un indio, un japonés y una cafetería con las mejores hamburguesas que he probado aquí.

-Si sigues comiendo tantas calorías, no darás tiempo a que algún ser oscuro acabe contigo.

-Tengo un metabolismo privilegiado. Además, hago deporte. Puedo permitírmelo, su majestad.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Por no mencionar, que no dejarías que nada me pasara.

-No estés tan segura. Pide un poco de todo, ya que estoy aquí pienso disfrutar de comida exótica.

-Tú, Regina _soyunamujerquesolocomecosassanas_ Mills, ¿quieres un banquete culinario?

-Limítate a pedir, sheriff.

-A sus órdenes, alcaldesa.

Un rato después se encontraban recostadas en el sofá de la sala de estar con varios recipientes aún con bastante comida y un par de botellas de vino apartadas a un lado de la mesita. La habitación estaba iluminada por unas lámparas poco potentes. Emma y Regina estaban en silencio, perdidas en sus pensamientos, mientras que la fatiga hacía mella en ellas. Emma bostezó sonoramente sin poder contenerse, en ese momento decidieron ir a acostarse para empezar pronto la búsqueda en la biblioteca. Recogieron todo en poco tiempo y cada una se dirigió a dormir tras desearse buenas noches. La habitación de Henry era muy parecida a la que tenía en su mansión, pensaba la alcaldesa: prácticamente los mismos colores en las paredes, libros y comics por todos lados, algunos videojuegos…Lanzó un suspiro al aire. Echaba de menos a su hijo. Pese al agotamiento no conseguía quedarse dormida. 11:46… 00:24… 1:33… 2:10… Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama decidió ir a la cocina para ver si Emma guardaba algún tipo de té que le ayudara a relajarse y por fin conciliar el sueño. Con sumo cuidado empezó a revisar los estantes cuando sin querer, se le cayó un frasco al suelo. El ruido sonó como un disparo y Regina no pudo sino maldecir en voz baja mientras recogía ese desastre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por todos los seres mágicos. ¡¿Pretendes matarme del susto?!

-No soy yo la que te ha despertado de repente. Pensé que había pasado algo.

-No podía dormir, estaba buscando algún té para ver si por fin consigo conciliar el sueño y en fin, he tirado ese frasco sin querer.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te has cortado?

-No tranquila, estoy bien y esto ya está.

-Vale, bueno. No tengo tés la verdad, no soy muy aficionada a ellos. Pero te puedo hacer un chocolate.

-De acuerdo, chocolate será.

-Marchando dos chocolates entonces.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Entonces…- dijo Emma mientras preparaba los chocolates.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-¿Por qué no podías dormir?

-Supongo que debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Tengo la sensación de que buscar al autor del libro es una empresa inútil. Echo de menos a Henry. Pienso que igual debimos haberlo traído, seguro que resolvería el misterio mucho más rápido que nosotras.

-Es verdad, ese niño es terriblemente inteligente y espabilado. Lo encontraremos, Regina. Tendrás tu final feliz.

-Me gustaría poder creerlo, pero no puedo.

-Te entiendo.

-Lo sé.

Estaban sentadas muy cerca, con el chocolate humeante olvidado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Emma cogió su mano dándole un suave apretón acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada que pretendía confortarla y animarla. Regina miró a Emma como si fuera una suerte de chaleco salvavidas, una cuerda a la que aferrarse para no caer por un precipicio. Pese a todo, se tomaba en serio su amistad, creía en ella, había demostrado que le importaba que fuera feliz. Más allá de que fuera una salvadora, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo que siempre había estado ahí. Delante de sus ojos. Y que no había querido o sabido ver. No se trata de Robin, ni de Henry. Su felicidad no dependía de la necesidad de que otros estuvieran presentes en su vida. Era algo mucho más profundo. Algo que tenía que ver con ella misma. La felicidad no depende de las expectativas que depositamos en otros, sino en la fuerza que tenemos para afrontar que la vida se compone de sonrisas y lágrimas. Y que somos nosotros quien escribimos nuestro camino. Puede que fuera causa de esa trascendental revelación a las tres de la madrugada en un piso de Nueva York, o puede que fuera a causa de Emma. Siempre retándola, siempre traspasando muros, siempre mostrándole que hay otra manera de ver las cosas. Ella. Emma. Agarró la mano con brusquedad y la atrajo para poder besarla con ímpetu, con determinación, con desafío, con alegría desbordada. 3:05… Se estaban arrancando los pijamas. 3: 14… Cayeron en la cama de Emma sin dejar de besarse. 3:21… Las manos de la rubia acariciaban sus pechos con una delicadeza matadora. 3:27… Regina acariciaba el cuello de Emma con los labios. 3:32… Las respiraciones se tornaban agitadas y salpicadas de gemidos provocados por unas manos traviesas. 3:45…

Tenía la sensación de que había habido más allá de la magia en el orgasmo compartido con Emma. Nunca antes había sentido esa conexión tan grande durante el sexo y fuera de él. Ahora lo comprendía. El camino hacia el amor verdadero no era fácil. Pero al final triunfaba sobre todo lo demás. No podía soportar la mezcla de deseo, satisfacción y cariño que desprendían los ojos de Emma. Era maravilloso ver lo bien que podía entrelazar sus dedos con los propios. Puede que fuera la euforia postcoital, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír, de bailar y de correr por la calle como si estuviera loca. Pero en lugar de eso, decidió que prefería besarla, volver a repetir todo lo que había pasado la hora anterior y escribir su final feliz en el cuerpo de Emma. New York, New York it's a wonderful town.


End file.
